Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein are directed to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, are directed to a liquid crystal display device using inversion driving and a driving method thereof.
In a liquid crystal display device, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules may be changed by forming an electric field across a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates. The transmissivity of incident light may be adjusted due to variations in the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby displaying images.
Based on a phase of a data voltage applied to a data line, a method of driving a liquid crystal display device may be classified as line inversion, column inversion, or dot inversion. In line inversion, a phase of the image data being applied to a data line may be inverted every pixel row. In column inversion, a phase of the image data being applied to a data line may be inverted every pixel column. In dot inversion, a phase of the image data being applied to a data line may be inverted every pixel row and every pixel column.
To prevent crosstalk or flicker from being seen, line inversion may change appropriately based on the pattern of image data that causes the crosstalk or flicker according to a pixel structure of a display panel. This technique may be known as PDF (Pattern Detect Function).